


Saving Buttercup

by Bukky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Maybe more POVs idk yet, POV Jughead Jones, POV Veronica Lodge, Pain, Slightly Unrealistic but I had feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukky/pseuds/Bukky
Summary: After a painful event, Jughead and Veronica go on a journey to fix themselves. Do they find the answers they're looking for or stumble upon a more terrifying discovery?Also this should be like a one shots type thing. I'll be hashing out random shots but all in the same storyline. So like a one shot story, if that makes sense. Anyways, they are all connected just at different times.





	Saving Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> It is short. I know. That is intentional. I just want you guys to get a feel of what's to come. 
> 
> Please know I love each of these characters but the whole love triangle that's existed for decades can't seem to escape my mind. So I let my imagination do its thing and here is this story.  
> I'm also new to this so constructive criticism would be much appreciated. I hope you like it. You can listen to DAZED & CONFUSED by Ruel as you read, if you want.  
> Happy Reading.

What’s the first thing that pops into your head when you hear the word pain?

Maybe your brain goes “oh that’s bad. avoid everything that can lead to that.” And you agree because well, pain is not good.

But pain is inevitable, right?

It’s also the most unexpected thing ever. I mean if people knew pain was going to be the result of engaging in certain actions they wouldn’t have gone into them in the first place.

But I, like many others, decided to ignore the warning signs and jump right into the gist of it all. Get myself mixed up in the most pain-prone universal concept of them all. Just to see what all the fuss about love was. 

Why Shakespeare had written about it so much.

Why society had ingrained in our minds that without it you’d end up miserable.

And so, with little consideration for my future well-being, I found myself in the exact position I was trying to avoid.

I took a leap of faith and ended up in a thornbush.

And as I sat there watching them converse, I couldn’t help but wonder how I could’ve let myself fall for the same trick my father and 50% of married couples in America fell for. A number which, mind you, would be drastically higher if considered among the unwed.

Love.

It's a medicine and a lethal weapon wrapped to look more appealing than anything else you could imagine.

They say it’s pain and it hurts. That it wouldn’t be worth it otherwise.

Well, either what I was experiencing wasn’t love or I was literally dying right in front of my eyes. All I could hear was muffled voices. My eyes were trained on the ground my feet laid on. My heart was probably not beating.

But I was still breathing so that must've been another misconception.

But of all that was happening, I tried to feel something. Anything… pain, anguish, anger, even, and likely not, happiness. But instead I felt… nothing.

Veronica, on the other hand, felt everything. Her eyes and pretty much all of her body was oozing with anger at the sight she’d explained to me mere minutes ago.

A sight I had continued to relive for the past half hour now. A sight I’d also imagined many times before.

Archie and Betty together.

I wasn’t shocked that they had been involved, but rather by the fact that...

“Archie you cheated on Veronica Lodge” I said out loud and although Veronica’s voice was loud, they heard. I let out an incredulous chuckle before standing up and staring at the guilt-stricken red head. “You cheated on the Veronica Lodge?” I started laughing again and they all seemed concerned and of course confused.

“I know okay. I know and I’m sorry. Really Ronnie. I am so sorry.” He pleaded stepping towards the raven-haired girl. But I stepped in front of him.

“You’re not sorry, Archie. You know that and so does Ronnie. Right?” I asked, and she nodded slowly.

“No, Jug, V. We are. We didn’t mean-” Betty started but Veronica cut her off.

“For us to find out? Well, Archie's always been a bit dense so… I’m not surprised.” her tone took Archie aback slightly. She was calm now and fiddling with her pearls. An act I'd grown to know meant she was trying to control herself. Although usually for her parents and certainly not her friends.

“One thing that is clear though is that my stomach is empty. So, you both can continue whatever you were doing earlier. I’m gonna head out for a burger.” I start towards the door but stop midway and stand behind her.

The raven-haired princess all of Riverdale adored or envied.

For a second I don't know what I'm doing. But the girl I love was just caught half naked with my best friend and I can't think of any other way to react.

I wrap one hand slightly around her waist, pulling her hair behind her ear and whispering softly against her skin. “Ronnie, would you like to accompany me?” I feel her breathe catch in her throat and she takes a minute before she nods and grabs my hand pulling towards the door.

“Thanks Arch.” I flash him a winning smile and wink before making my way out the door.

Not a second later, Archie and Betty burst out of the house. Archie looks furious and I think I know why.

Typical testosterone-fueled reaction. He feels ownership over Ronnie and what I just did violated that.

“Jughead!” We turn around and meet Archie and Betty's confused expressions.

“Hey dude. What’s up?”

“Where are you guys going?”

“Pop’s, I thought we made that pretty clear, no?”

We stand there for a minute waiting for his reply but he says nothing so we start walking away but he calls us.

“Look, I know I said I’m sorry but I really am Ronnie. I didn’t mean to hurt you”

“You wouldn’t have been fondling your best friend’s girl if you cared about anyone but yourself, Archibald. I’m just lucky you spared me the years I would’ve dedicated to you if you hadn’t been.”

“You both deserve all the happiness there is. Now can we leave, Archie so you can return to shoving your penis up the vagina of the love of my life. Please?” I wait a second but leave before either of them can respond, Veronica underneath my left arm.

In no time we're off to the diner that never sleeps.


End file.
